The Power of Love, Literally
by lilyevans12681998
Summary: IMPORTANT! NOT A LOVE STORY BETWEEN MOLLY AND VOLDEMORT!  People may think that because of the characters.  It's just a humorous story about how love finishes Voldemort off.


This is just another of my sister's (and mine a little) humorous stories involving Voldemort. For those of you who haven't read the beginning in capitals of "Voldemort Goes Bonkers," just go with that. It starts off at a real part in DH, but then branches away. Oh, with how he just is able to get to the Burrow and stuff, give my sister some slack. Pretend that the protective spells and charms don't exist around the Burrow, and that he just happens to know.

Disclaimer: This story is just our playing around with the true version. That will always belong the J.K. Rowling, not us.

Oh yeah, it's NOT a love story between Molly and Voldemort, though it may seem so by first glance on the characters! The beginning is just thought in Voldemort's head, and not very _actioney_, but it gets to be. It was like funny to be portraying Voldemort as like a regular person, also having wars raging in his head.

The Power of Love, Literally

It was at a high point in Voldemort's life. He had just found out that Harry Potter had stolen from Bellatrix's vault, and not just anything. His cup. How could the boy have known? Anyway, this called for urgent measures. A war of thoughts was going on in his head.

"Just find the boy and kill him! That's what this whole thing's been about. But then, it's not that easy. No one knows where the boy actually is." Then, he thought of the Dumbledore, and his feeble, crumpled body. "Ha, Dumbledore! I'll use your power against your side…. Show everyone how love, always your secret weapon, leads to the downfall of weak people!"

Voldemort had thought of what his Death Eaters had told him about Harry Potter's life. He remembered how they had mentioned that he had once been in a relationship with Ginny Weasley, and how they never exactly left themselves…. A Death Eater had said that they weren't avoiding each other or anything at the wedding that they had invaded. Voldemort had just assumed that _the boy_ still had feelings for her, which was true. He decided on taking the girl for ransom, in order for the boy to show up. He would, if he truly had a heart…. That was what love was supposed to be about; the weaknesses, he thought.

He thought back to how the Weasley girl had left Hogwarts, how she was one of the people who had tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor from the school. How foolish, he thought. "If she isn't at school, and being only 16 during this war, she's probably at home. I'll surprise her with a…. visit, shall I say."

Then, to make it better, Voldemort decided to change his appearance into Harry. That way, it would probably hurt Ginny more. His reasoning. He began to alter his face. He lifted up the middle of his face to actually have a nose. He did other things. The important thing was that, in the end, he really did look like Harry Potter. While doing it, he was surprised at himself. He knew that, with his power, he was definitely able to act like a metamorphagus. He just never bothered before, because they were going to end up dead or tortured anyway, and what better than to scare them first?

It was noon. Voldemort had decided on not hurting anyone physically. He decided that the Weasley family would be more _heartbroken_ when they found that the boy was dead. That always happened to hurt people more. Bah, just another weakness to him. He thought of what to say. It would not be right to just force the door open. It would probably be one of the parents who answered the door. "I'm home?" he thought. This was just too odd. Then, "I want to see Ginny." If they asked anything else, he'd just throw excuses. Get the girl, then leave. He felt sick just thinking that he was pretending to act all lovey. Well, it would be worth it in the end.

He knew that the Weasleys lived at this place they called the Burrow. He apparated there. Then, he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A female voice asked.

"Harry." He answered. He knew that it would be quite unbelievable, so he was prepared for the questions that would follow.

"I need to make sure that it is you. What did you get rid of, or shall I say killed, in your second year?"

Voldemort knew this was a great question, as not many knew that the boy had killed a basilisk in his second year. But then, the Weasleys weren't expecting Voldemort himself to show up at their door. "Basilisk," he answered.

"Where was the place where You-Know-Who rose again?" the woman asked.

Voldemort was quite glad that she had asked a question where he himself was there. Easily, he answered, "Little Hangleton."

Apparently, the woman at the door believed that these two questions were enough. The door swung open. It was Molly Weasley at the door, though Voldemort didn't know her first name. He just knew that this was the mother. Because of the circumstances, Voldemort didn't think saying "I'm home" would be the best. Instead, he started going for the other thing he had prepared to say. "I—" but he was suddenly interrupted with something that he had never experienced before, a hug.

Molly had enveloped "Harry" with a very tight hug. Voldemort was feeling nauseated when he suddenly felt pain. It was excruciating. He literally felt a small fire inside him. Then, he felt this weird feeling that was indescribable—he felt his soul get smaller….and smaller. It was odd, because he had not felt anything when any of his other horcruxes were being destroyed. However, he did with this occasion. He knew instantly that the others no longer existed, but how? Love? Could Molly really care for the boy so much, a child that wasn't even hers? And this, this power could rid him and his souls? No, he had to rephrase. It could not rid him. No. No! But it was happening. He was growing in size, as his regular self was much larger than Harry Potter. Then, his world turned black.

Molly stared in alarm at what had happened to "Harry." Then, she stared in shock as his appearance began to change, into an evil face with red slits for eyes. She immediately knew that this had to be You-Know-Who, even though she had never seen him in the face. She felt a scream get stuck in her throat, that didn't manage to actually come out. She called Arthur, who then alerted the rest of the Order members.

It was very surprising, though funny, that a hug had killed Voldemort. Another way to say it could have been that what he thought of as a weakness had returned and backfired on him, love. Indeed, the power of love was very strong, whether emotionally, or, in Voldemort's case, literally.

[end]

It was funny writing this. A hug, filled with love, gets rid of Voldemort! And his horcruxes.


End file.
